DiNozzo twins
by apedarling
Summary: Just a little one shot of Tony and Ziva's twin daughters, staying at Gibbs house.


_Ok so i wrote this a long time ago, and im finally publishing. The girls are six years old. April Antonio, and Eva Marlene. April is older. They have long, dark, curly hair, and green eyes. Eva is the sweet, kind, one, and April is the stubborn, one who alays wants to do everythng on her own. But they are both very loving, and love movies, and ice-cream and their parents and Gibbs! So cute. I also had help from Porcuswine my best friend. So if you read a part that you thought was good...it was probably hers. Thanks Porcuswine!_

_

* * *

_

In the dark April Antonio and Eva Marlene DiNozzo tip-toed through their infamous "grandfathers" kitchen towards the basement stairs. They made no sound except for their quiet breathing and an occasional giggle.

They wore matching gray sweatpants, little NCIS t-shirts, and army camouflage slippers. April held a very old looking, beat-up stuffed lion named Miffletzet under her arm, while Eva dragged her snow white bear Gibbsy by the tail.

Their green eyes sparkled with the always present mischief inherited from their mother and father.

April motioned for Eva to start heading towards the basement. The younger of the two six-year-old twins nodded, whispered "Beseder" and began to move, soon followed by her sister. They snuck through the kitchen, ran through the hallway as quietly as they could, and somersaulted to the door of the basement, giggling.

"Nice work Agent April." Eva whispered to her sister, her little voice carrying a hint of Israeli accent.

"Todah Agent Eva, we'd better scoop the place for bad guys, yes?" April asked in the same voice that matched her sister's perfectly.

With that they nodded and whipped their hands to their faces, smiling and sticking out their index fingers to make their guns. Eva used her right hand, April used her left and they plopped down on their bellies to look down the stairs of the basement and aim their fingers at the figure working diligently on his boat.

**Gibbs*** * * *

He tried not to smile, which was easier said than done trying to ignore two adorable faces peeking out at you with guns ready to fire. He had to snicker silently when he heard April ask Eva if they should "scoop" the place for bad guys, instead of "scope out." Tony and Ziva's twins reminded him so much of his agents.

He kept himself from looking at them as he continued sanding his boat. It was a wonderful feeling having little kids running around again.

In the threshold the two girls looked at each other. Then they nodded in unison. "Go," they whispered, again perfectly in sync. They sprinted down the stairs taking extra care to be extra fast, extra careful, and extra quiet as they snuck up on their "grandfather." They ran toward him and stopped right in front of him, their guns drawn.

"Hands up bad guy!" Eva yelled smiling and trying to keep a straight face.

"Or we will fire at you!" April laughed her accent deeply resembling her mothers with her lack of contractions. Gibbs turned around with a very good face of mock surprise. His eyebrows were raised, his mouth open in confusion. He placed his hand on his head.

"Not on your head silly saba!" Eva yelled giggling. April glanced at her sister. Trying to be the serious one and make her game more realistic. She bit her lip.

"Umm, go make us ice-cream sundaes prisoner!" She yelled, trying to keep a straight face. Eva opened her mouth wide in surprise, letting out a little "oop!" sound. She turned to April and whispered in her ear.

"Good guys don't take prisoners." She crossed her arms over her chest.

April sighed. "Ok, well what should we do with him?" They both peeked over at him. "You did not think this through."

Gibbs sighed and began to lower his arms.  
"Hey arms up dirt-bag!" April yelled.

"Dirt-bag! Hey!" Gibbs yelled. They both giggled.

"Do not move or we shoot." Eva said. Gibbs started to walk towards them slowly, wearing an evil grin. They screamed and stepped back, lowering their guns. Then Gibbs ran at them, picking them both up, one in each arm. He carried them up the stairs while they screamed and giggled, and hit him with their stuffed animals. He plopped them down on the couch and began to tickle them.

"Hey.- that's not- ha ha –fair- Gib-bs!" Eva yelled, laughing.

Just then Tony and Ziva came walking in through the front door.

"What's not fair? Hey Gibbs what are you doing to my babies!" Tony yelled.

"Daddy!" The twins yelled together, relieved at being saved. Gibbs let them go and April ran right up to Tony jumping on him and sending him flying to the ground.

Eva ran to Ziva and put her arms in the air, wanting to be picked up. Ziva picked her up and she wrapped her arms around her mothers neck. Gibbs laughed.

"Ima!" Eva yelled. Tony came over and helped her lift them both in her arms. April leaned over and kissed her mothers cheek, while Eva clung to her neck.

"Mama, mama, look at our PJ's!" April sang.

Ziva looked to Tony. "Pajama's" Tony translated.

"Now we're NCIS agents too!" April smiled.

Ziva looked to Gibbs. "Thank you for watching them."

"No problem, anytime."

"Did my mini-ninja's have fun?" Tony asked, as Gibbs picked their animals up of the ground.

"Ken!, we caught another bad guy." They giggled.

"Really who?" Ziva asked. They pointed at Gibbs and covered their faces, giggling.

"I'm a prisoner now, gotta go make some ice-cream sundaes as my punishment." He walked off into the kitchen.

"Daddy, can we stay, bavakasha?" They looked up at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Hey where did you learn that? Abby? Ziva help, I'm powerless to the faces."

Ziva laughed and kissed his cheek.

"Sorry tateleh's we have to go. Saba, has work tomorrow."

They pouted. "Cant we come to work wth you?" April asked.

"We can stay with Aunt Abby; we won't make any sound ever!" Eva promised.

Ziva always had a hard time saying no to them. She looked at Tony.

"Tony they can't." She sighed, kissing their heads.

"I'll ask Gibbs." He smiled and set the girls down, kissing Ziva on the cheek. He ran off to the kitchen.

"Hey, hey boss, can the girls come to work tomorrow?" He asked nervously.

Ziva watched him leave and tried to help the situation. She knelt down next to her daughters faces.

"Girls, did you thank Saba Gibbs for letting you stay over?"

They shook their heads no, and ran off into the kitchen. She followed after them.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs sighed. Suddenly Eva and April smashed into his knees, and looked up at him.

"Todah for letting us stay over Gibbs!" Eva yelled.

"I love you!" April yelled, hugging his leg.

He looked at Tony and sighed. He smiled at them and nodded.

"Ok DiNozzo's, but keep them away from the vending machine this time. Don't want you guys to get caught steeling for your Daddy again." He said to the twins. They nodded.

Tony walked over to Ziva standing in the doorway. They watched as Gibbs lifted Eva up and kissed her on the head, setting her on the counter. Gibbs chuckled as April tried to get up herself. He secretly lifted her foot with his, pushing her up. Then he gave them their ice-cream.

"I love you Ziva." He smiled, watching his girls, and turning to look into her eyes.

She leaned into him and patted his chest.

"I love you too, my little fury butt."

* * *

The end. ha hoped you liked it. I think the idea is really adorable, i just didnt actually know what to do with it. These are some hebrew words i used. The girls know some hebrew and italian, and they just mix languages.

Beseder – okay

Miffletzet - monster

Todah – thank you

Ima-Mom

Aba-Dad

Saba-Grandpa

Ken-yes

Bavakasha-please


End file.
